


Drei Wünsche

by daya (majel)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucket List, Don't copy to another site, Erste Kuss, Feuerwhisky, Geburtstag, Löffelliste, M/M, Schulzeit, re-post
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-07
Updated: 2008-09-07
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majel/pseuds/daya
Summary: Harry, Draco, ein Geburtstag, eine Flasche Feuerwhisky, ein Kuss ... Drei Wünsche.





	Drei Wünsche

**Author's Note:**

> _Re-Post meiner alten Geschichten. Ursprünglich zu finden auf fanfiktion.de._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ein riesen Dank geht an dieser Stelle nocheinmal an Solvej. Dafür, dass sie meinen Text mit so großer Mühe in ein rosa Lutschbonbon verwandelt hat, für das nette Willkommenheißen, für das Beantworten meiner vielen Fragen und dafür, dass sie mir unwissentlich den Mut gegeben hat, das hier zu schreiben.

Harry saß da, ließ die Beine baumeln und verwarf den Gedanken, sich einfach hinabzustürzen. So aussichtslos, dass es sich lohnen würde, war die ganze Sache nun auch wieder nicht. Zitternd rieb er sich die brennenden Augen und wischte die salzigen Tränen von den Wangen. Sie schmeckten nach Meer. Vorsichtig zog er die Beine wieder auf den Fenstersims, sodass er wieder sicheren Boden unter den Füßen hatte.

Er saß in einem der großen, runden Fenster ganz oben im Astronomieturm und der kühle Nachtwind strich über sein nasses Gesicht. Seine dunklen Haare flatterten im Wind und ihr tiefes Schwarz spiegelte das Licht der Sterne. Seit Stunden verkroch er sich hier, die Uhr, deren Zeiger stetig weiterwanderten, immer im Blick. Mittlerweile hatte er einen regelrechten Hass auf sie entwickelt. Es schien, als wollte sie ihn verhöhnen, indem sie die Zeit noch schneller laufen ließ als sonst, und die Angst vor dem was kommen würde, stieg stetig an. Zwar wusste er, dass die Zeit so oder so weiterlaufen würde - der Punkt Null früher oder später käme - doch es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, nicht immer wieder permanent daran erinnert zu werden.

Anfangs waren es noch fünf Stunden gewesen , dann drei und inzwischen war es nur noch eine einzige. Sechzig kurze Minuten bis zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag und ihm war noch nie so schmerzlich bewusst gewesen, wie leer sein Leben doch eigentlich war.

Verzweifelt blickte er in den dunklen Nachthimmel und suchte nach etwas, an dem er sich festhalten konnte. Einen rettenden Ast, oder ein Licht, das ihm den Weg weisen würde. Es waren doch nur ein paar Sachen, die er sich wünschte - war das denn zu viel verlangt? Sehnsüchtig starrte er auf die glitzernden Punkte am Firmament, die sich heute wiedermal von ihrer besten Seite zeigten.

'Verdammt', dachte der Dunkelhaarige, während er sich geistesabwesend durch die Haare strich, nur um sie noch ein bisschen wilder aussehen zu lassen. 'Wie armselig du doch bist!'

Eine weitere Träne rann seine Wange herab und hinterließ eine warme Spur. Wütend wischte Harry sie fort. Das letzte Mal hatte er in der zweiten Klasse geweint und jetzt saß er hier, mit fast siebzehn Jahren, und heulte wie ein kleines Mädchen.  
Resigniert ließ er den Kopf auf die Knie sinken und vergrub das Gesicht darin. Noch nie hatte er sich so einsam gefühlt.

 

Die Nacht war kalt und ließ Draco die Haare im Nacken zu Berge stehen, als er die Wendeltreppe zum Astronomieturm emporstieg. Mit der einen Hand hielt er eine Flasche Feuerwhisky umklammert, mit der anderen stützte er sich am Geländer ab.

‚Beschissener Tag‘, dachte er und trat verärgert nach der nächsten Stufe. Jedoch bereute er es sofort, denn ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Fuß. ‚Beschissener Tag‘, wiederholte er gedanklich, während er sich geistig eine Notiz machte, Potter dafür kräftig in den Hintern zu treten.

Potter, der an allem Schuld war. Mit seinen smaragdgrünen Augen, den kohlrabenschwarzen Haaren und mit seinem beschissenen Geburtstag! Schon wieder war ein Jahr verstrichen, doch er, Draco Malfoy, hatte es noch immer nicht geschafft ihn herumzukriegen.  
Nicht, dass er das gewollt hätte... Er würde sich nie mit jemandem wie Potter einlassen, niemals. Aber es konnte nicht sein, dass er kein Interesse an ihm zeigte.

‚Wahrscheinlich‘, erinnerte Draco sich selbst, ‚liegt das daran, dass Potter nicht auf Männer steht.‘

Die ganze Sache war zum Verzweifeln. Er seufzte tief, dann nahm er eine kräftigen Schluck aus der Flasche. Das Getränk rann seine Kehle nieder und hinterließ eine brennende Spur.  
Sofort fühlte er sich um einiges besser. Es war, als hätte jemand seine Sorgen mit einem riesigen Radiergummi ausgelöscht. Er hatte es gar nicht nötig, Potter zu erobern! Es gab genug, die sich darum rissen mit ihm ins Bett zu steigen. Wen interessierte da schon ausgerechnet Potter?

Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen legte sich auf Dracos Gesicht. Kurz überlegte er, ob er nicht vielleicht einfach zurückgehen sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Jetzt wollte er lieber alleine sein und dafür gab es keinen besseren Ort, als den Astronomieturm. Nur selten verirrten sich Schüler dorthin, besonders nicht nachts.

Draco hingegen liebte diesen Platz. Er liebte es, mit seinen Gedanken ganz für sich zu sein, so nah unter dem Himmel, dass er glaubte, ihn berühren zu können. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Treppen erklomm, die außen um den Turm herumführten, war es, als würde er in den Himmel steigen. Zu dieser Gelegenheit fühlte er sich frei und zwanglos. Hier gab es niemanden, dem er etwas vormachen musste - ihn selbst mal ausgenommen

Auch heute genoss er dieses wohltuende Gefühl , obwohl er sich gleichzeitig ebenso unwohl dabei fühlte.  
Ihm behagte der Gedanke nicht, tatsächlich an Potter Gefallen gefunden zu haben. Normalerweise beschäftigte ihn ein Junge nie nachhaltig und Potter tat es nun schon seit verdammt langer Zeit. Der Gedanke an ihn hatte ihn mit einer riesigen Klaue gefangen und beabsichtige wohl nicht, ihn allzubald wieder los zulassen. Er hatte ihn fest im Griff, bestimmte nachts sogar seine Träume. Andererseits bekam er üblicherweise ja auch alles, was er wollte - Nur eben ihn nicht. Draco hasste sich selbst dafür.

‚Vielleicht‘, überlegte er, während er weiter Stufe um Stufe nahm, ‚liegt darin ja auch sein Reiz. Ich kann ihn nicht haben!‘

Es war ein merkwürdiger Gedanke, fand er. Dass gerade das einzige, was er nicht haben konnte, genau das sein sollte, was er am meisten begehrte. Geradezu lächerlich. Und war es überhaupt so? Begehrte er ihn? Und wenn Potter also das war, was er am meisten begehrte, könnte es dann sein, dass er sich allen Ernstes ihn ihn verl -

Draco zwang sich, diesen Gedanken nicht weiterzuführen. Das war zweifellos ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Etwas, von dem feststand, dass es nicht ging. Es war wirklich an der Zeit, dass er sich wieder in den Griff bekam. Immerhin war es nur der beschissene Geburtstag von irgendeinem beschissenem kleinen Helden. Kein Grund gleich wehmütig oder gar gefühlsselig und schwärmerisch zu werden. Schließlich hatte er doch noch einen gewissen Stolz, den es zu bewahren galt, wenngleich dieser schon ziemlich angekratzt war.

Trübsinnig starrte er zu den Sternen hinauf, in der Hoffnung zumindest für einen Moment an nichts denken zu müssen, sowie seine verworrenen Gedanken vergessen zu können. Er musste sich zusammenreißen - er war ein Malfoy!

Instinktiv richtete seine Körperhaltung sich auf. Den Kopf hielt er jedoch weiter gesenkt, so als könne er es nicht ertragen, geradeaus zu blicken. In Wahrheit war er jedoch nur dazu übergegangen, stumpfsinnig die Stufen zu zählen.  
Die Kälte kroch langsam unter sein dünnes T-Shirt, der Wind zerrte an seinen sorgsam zurecht gelegten Haaren. Für einen kurzen Moment, in dem er seinen Blick hob und den Himmel über ihm sah, schaffte Draco es tatsächlich, seinen Kopf von all dem Denken zu befreien und bis zu jenem Augenblick, in dem er die alte Tür zu dem kleinen Raum an der Spitze des Turmes aufstieß, gab es nur noch ihn und die weite Sternenzelt.

Das laute Krachen einer sich öffnenden Tür riss Harry unvermittelt aus seinen Gedanken. Ertappt fuhr er zusammen. Beinahe hätte er dabei das Gleichgewicht verloren und wäre aus dem Fester gestürzt, doch er schaffte es gerade noch, sich mit der Hand einen sicheren Halt zu suchen. Peinlich berührt schaute er zur Quelle seines Schreckens. Fast wäre er wieder aus dem Fenster gekippt.

In der Tür stand Draco Malfoy, die blonden Haare vom Wind zerzaust, eine Flasche von der linken Hand umklammert. Die grauen Augen funkelten. Harry blinzelte entgeistert, nur um festzustellen, dass er keiner Halluzination unterlag, was er bei seinem momentanen geistigen Zustand nicht ausschloss. Wäre er nicht so geschockt gewesen, hätte er gewiss geschrien. Von allen Mensch auf dieser Erde musste es ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy sein, der ihn in dieser Situation erwischte.

„Potter!“, keuchte Malfoy, während er sich mit der freien Hand im Türrahmen abstützte. Harry selbst war zu überrascht, um seine momentane Lage zu überspielen, er rechnete schon damit, von Malfoy verhöhnt zu werden, doch verdutzt stellte er fest, dass dieser ihn mit dem gleichen fassungslosen Blick anstarrte, den auch er wohl zu Schau tragen musste.

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy!“, zischte er - allerdings ohne den passenden harten Tonfall – und schaute demonstrativ aus dem Fenster. Nicht ohne ihm einen, wie er hoffte, vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Er wollte ihm nicht die Gelegenheit geben, sein Gesicht genauer zu mustern, wie es sonst Dracos Angewohnheit war. Die Tatsache, dass er hier saß und flennte war schon beschämend genug, wenn jedoch ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy das herausbekäme, würde er die Sache mit dem aus dem Fenster springen eindeutig nochmal in Erwähnung ziehen.

Tatsächlich wurde die Vorstellung immer verlockender, als der Blonde trotzig „Ich denke nicht mal dran“ zurück gab und Harry förmlich spüren konnte, wie Spannung in der Luft lag. Gleichwohl hatte er nicht die Kraft, einen spöttischen oder gar gescheiten Kommentar zurückzugeben; die Arme um den Körper geschlungen saß er nur da und wirkte, als wollte er sich selbst umarmen. Resigniert stellte er fest, dass es wohl aussichtslos war, sich zu wünschen, Malfoy würde verschwinden. Seine Chancen darauf, dass diese Situation eintrat waren gleich Null, schließlich würde dieser sich nie die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, ihm eins reinzuwürgen. Kühler Wind strich durch den Raum, der ihm das Herz schwer werden ließ.

Zu Harrys Verwunderung fragte Malfoy jedoch nach einiger Zeit nur schnippisch: „Was machst du überhaupt hier?“

Stille trat ein, in der nur das Rascheln der Bäume zu hören war, die sich draußen im Wind bogen. Schwer atmete er ein und ließ den Blick über die Landschaft wandern. Er hatte absolut nicht die geringste Lust mit Malfoy über sein Leben zu plaudern. Er war der letzte, der ihn verstehen würde, daher gab er nun bloß trocken zurück: „Sitzen.“

„Sitzen?“, wiederholte Draco lahm, während er sich langsam auf ihn zu bewegte.

Harry konnte es nicht sehen, hörte jedoch seine Schritte. Sie waren langsam, fast zögerlich und hallten an den hohen Wänden des kleinen Raumes wieder. Kurz überlegte er, ob ihm die ganze Situation vielleicht auch unangenehm war, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch wieder, als Malfoy sich lässig an die Wand neben ihm lehnte, einen Fuß an der Mauer.

„Ja, sitzen. Siehst du doch.“ Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, wie der Blonde neben ihm skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog. Einen Augenblick später hörte er ein amüsiertes Lachen.

„So, Harry Potter sitzt also an seinem Geburtstag einsam und allein in einem Fenster des Astronomieturmes...“

„Das hast du jetzt aber gut erkannt“, gab er spöttisch zurück. Die Worte hatten ihn hart getroffen, denn sie zeigten ihm seine momentane Situation noch einmal sehr deutlich. Unvermittelt überkam ihn das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen.

„Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du es tatsächlich vorziehst, hier zurückgezogen herumzusitzen, anstatt mit deinen kleinen Fans dein beschissenes Leben zu feiern?“ Dracos Ton war eine Mischung aus Belustigung und Spott.

„Da gibt es nichts zu feiern“, nuschelte Harry mehr zu sich selbst als zu Malfoy, dabei betrachtete er erneut den Himmel. Die Sterne waren verschwunden, ersetzt durch eine graue, dunkle Masse aus dicken, schweren Wolken und er spürte wie auch der kleine Funken Hoffnung mit ihnen verschwand. Schwermut bereite sich in ihm aus.

„Ach komm“, meinte Draco neben ihm gespielt sarkastisch und Harry spürte, wie er ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zuwarf. „Du hast deine komischen Freunde, man schiebt dir alles in deinen kleinen Heldenarsch. Dein Leben in perfekt!“

Von einer inneren Eingebung getrieben drehte er den Kopf in seine Richtung und sah ihm direkt in die glitzernden grauen Augen. „Ist es das?“, fragte er mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Kummer, während er fühlte, wie seine Augen erneut feucht wurden.

 

Als Draco in Harrys glasige, rote Augen blickte, die schon fast verweint wirkten, tat es ihm zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben leid, etwas gesagt zu haben. Er sah darin die unendliche Traurigkeit, die tiefe Verzweiflung und mit einem Mal überkam ihn das Gefühl, Harry einfach in den Arm nehmen zu wollen, damit er sich nicht mehr so allein fühlte.

Dennoch stand er unfähig zu einer Regung da und schloss vorsichtig kurz die Augen. Wenn er sie öffnete, so hoffte er, wäre das gewohnte Strahlen in Harrys Blick zurückgekehrt. Doch er wurde enttäuscht. Er war genauso freudlos wie zuvor.

Regen fiel vom Himmel herab. Interessiert betrachtete er das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Mit Verzückung stelle er er fest, dass es ein wunderschönes Bild war. Traurig, jedoch wunderschön. Und als Draco es in Harrys Augenwinkeln glitzern sah und ihm klar wurde, dass es Tränen waren, die der stolze Junge mit viel Mühe zurückhielt, musste er unweigerlich lächeln. Er war ihm selbst manchmal so ähnlich. Es war der Moment, in dem er zum ersten Mal ein kleines Gefühl nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, das schon die ganze Zeit in seinem Herzen gewohnt hatte.

Langsam atmete er einmal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Dann hakte er nach: „Was soll denn an deinem Leben nicht gut sein?“ Er versuchte, einen normalen Tonfall zu treffen, war sich aber nicht ganz so sicher, ob es wirklich funktioniert hatte.

Immer noch von Harry beäugt ließ er sich neben ihm auf das Fensterbrett sinken. Einige Zeit lang warfen sie sich nur gelegentliche Blicke aus den Augenwinkeln zu, das Rauschen des prasselnden Regens in den Ohren. Dann schien der Dunkelhaarige sich doch noch zu einer Antwort durchringen zu können. Vielleicht wollte er aber auch nur die Stille durchbrechen , vielleicht hatte er sich die ganze Zeit schon die Worte zurechtgelegt. Er konnte es nicht sagen.

„Weißt du, wenn von dir erwartet wird, dass du ein Held bist, dann bist du es schließlich auch. Dass damit ein leeres Leben verbunden ist, verdrängt man meist.“

Ratlos sah Draco Harry an. Er wusste nicht, was man in einer solchen Situation tat, noch war er sich darüber im Klaren, ob er überhaupt tun wollte, was man denn zu tun hätte. Das einzige was er wusste war, dass er es plötzlich nicht mehr ertragen konnte, ihn so zu sehen. Später wusste er nicht mehr, wie es dazu gekommen war - er erinnerte sich bloß noch, dass er, ehe ihm klar wurde, was er tat, die Hand ausgestreckt hatte, um sie sachte auf Harrys Knie zu legen.

Nahezu rechnete er damit, gleich von ihm aus dem Fenster gestoßen zu werden, doch Harry zuckte nur unter dieser Berührung zusammen. Draco blickte in seine verwirrten Augen und wollte die Hand schon zurückziehen, da brach Harry erneut das Schweigen.

„Es bleibt einem nicht viel Zeit für anderes in seinem Leben, und ehe man sich versieht ist die Zeit verstrichen und man hat die Gelegenheiten verpasst.“ Draco sah, wie er einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhr warf. „In 40 Minuten werde ich volljährig und ich habe es nicht einmal geschafft, die drei Dinge zu tun, von denen ich mir fest vorgenommen hatte, dass sie das Minimum sein würden, was ich bis dahin getan hätte!“

„Und die wären?“ Draco hatte diese Frage gestellt, bevor er darüber nachgedacht hatte. Perplex fragte er sich, was nur in ihn gefahren war. Fassungslos starrte er auf seine Hand, die sich immer noch nicht von der Stelle bewegt hatte und wunderte sich, warum er nicht schon längst verschwunden war. Normalerweise verhielt er sich nicht so. Er war nicht der Typ, der sich die Sorgen anderer anhörte, er hatte genug mit seinen eigenen zu tun. Etwas sehr Merkwürdiges ging hier vor.

„Was ich vor hatte?“

„Ja.“ Draco schaute wieder zu Harry auf. Dieser hatte die Hände mittlerweile auf seinen Beinen platziert, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt und musterte ihn. Ein bitteres Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Ich wollte Feuerwhiskey trinken, meinen ersten Kuss bekommen und ich hatte gehofft, dass mir bis dahin jemand sagen würde, dass er mich liebt.“

Mit großen Augen starrte der Blonde ihn an. Schließlich blickte er peinlich berührt auf den Boden. Er war wirklich nicht dazu geeignet, mit Harry über solche Sachen zu reden. Und wieso nannte er ihn überhaupt auf einmal Harry – was war aus Potter geworden?

„Na los, mach dich schon lustig über mich“, forderte Harry ihn auf, während er ihm einen kühlen Blick zu warf. „Morgen wird es dann wohl die ganze Schule wissen. Dass Harry Potter es noch nicht einmal schafft, ein Mädchen zu küssen... Aber mir ist mittlerweile ohnehin alles egal...“

„Nein“, sagte Draco, erneut überrascht von seinen eigenen Worten.

„Und was willst du dann noch hier?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Es war eine ehrliche Antwort. Die ehrlichste, die er momentan zu geben im Stande war. Verwirrt beobachtete er, wie Harry sich leicht nach vorne lehnte und an ihm roch.

„Du bist betrunken, Malfoy.“

Ein Lachen brach aus ihm heraus, sodass Draco sich an die Brust fassen musste. Das Ganze war so furchtbar skurril, wie gerade ausgerechnet sie beide hier saßen und sich über das Leben unterhielten. „Nein, angetrunken, Potter.“ Da war der Name wieder. „Das ist ein kleiner, aber feiner Unterschied.“ Er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause. „Den du ja aber nicht kennst...“

Frappiert stellte er fest, dass Harry ihn anlächelte. Amüsierte zog er die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und verzog die Mundwinkel ebenfalls zu etwas, das man durchaus ein Lächeln nennen konnte. Langsam ließ er seinen linken Arm zum Boden gleiten, tastete nach etwas. Er wusste genau, dass er es dort hingestellt hatte und wie erwartet schlossen seine Finger sich schließlich um den kühlen Hals einer Flasche. Bedächtig zog er sie zu sich hoch, damit er sie Harry unter die Nase halten konnte.

„Was ist das?“

„Feuerwhisky.“

„Feuerwhisky?“, fragte Harry leise und Draco erkannte eine leichte Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme.

„Du hast noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, also trink einfach!“, sagte er und schenkte ihm ein kleines selbstgefälliges Lächeln.

 

Als Harry die Flasche an den Mund führte, spürte er, wie Dracos Blick auf ihm lag. Vorsichtig ließ er sich ein paar Tropfen in den Mund laufen. Ein unangenehm beißendes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Kehle breit. Eilig schluckte er die Flüssigkeit herunter, nur um danach in eine Mischung aus Würgen und rauem Husten auszubrechen.

„Vielleicht hätte ich dir vorher sagen sollen, dass es sehr unangenehm ist, wenn man ihn das erste Mal trinkt?“

„Vielleicht hättest du das“, antwortete er heiser. Dieses Zeug war so ziemlich das Ekelhafteste, das er je in seinem Leben getrunken hatte, einschließlich des Vielsaftrankes, den er im zweiten Schuljahr hatte trinken müssen.

„Immerhin stehen jetzt nur noch zwei Punkte auf deiner Liste“, hörte er Draco sagen und er schaute zu ihm auf. In seinem Blick lag irgendetwas Merkwürdiges, von dem er nicht genau sagen konnte, was es war. Insgesamt wusste er nicht wirklich, was er bisher von dieser Begegnung halten sollte. Etwas war passiert, es war ihm nur nicht genau klar, was... Vorsichtig schaute er in die grauen Augen seines Gegenübers.

Noch nie war ihm aufgefallen, wie schön sie waren. Langsam kroch ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht des blonden Jungen und Harry Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Es war der Moment, in dem ihm klar wurde, was los war. Allerdings war es zu spät, noch etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

Einen kurzen Augenblick dachte er, die Panik würde ihn übermannen, als Dracos Gesicht seinem näher kam. Er spürte seinen Atem auf der Haut, spürte die Angst des anderen. Ehe er jedoch auch nur die Chance gehabt hätte, zurückzuweichen, legten sich Dracos Lippen auf seine. Mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die er ihm niemals zugetraut hätte, küsste er ihn. Zögerlich, einer Spur unsicher zuerst, doch dann mit immer mehr Intensität. Fast instinktiv öffnete Harry seinen Mund ein Stück weit und Dracos Zunge glitt in seinen Mund. Es war, als würde irgendetwas tief in ihm explodieren, als würde ein Feuer in ihm brennen. Unwillkürlich umschlang er den Nacken des Blonden und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Warme Hände legten sich um sein Gesicht und er ließ sich in das berauschende Gefühl fallen, das ihn nun vollkommen umschloss.

 

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als die beiden Jungen, die mittlerweile auf dem Boden saßen, sich voneinander lösten. Beide lehnten sich schwer atmend gegen die Wand, während sie den Nachklang des eben Geschehen genossen. Keiner von ihnen wusste, was er denken oder gar fühlen sollte, so schwiegen sie. Schließlich war es Draco, der es nicht mehr ertrug, stumm dazusitzen. Er schaute Harry an.

„Damit wäre dann wohl auch die zweite Sache erledigt“ Er hatte eigentlich beabsichtigt ernst zu bleiben, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein schiefes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht stahl.

Kurz darauf spürte er, wie der Dunkelhaarige ihn sanft in die Seite knuffte. „Ja“, sagte dieser und seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein liebevolles Flüstern, „Jetzt fehlt nur noch eine Kleinigkeit bis zu meinem vollkommenem Glück“

Gespielt zog Draco einen Schmollmund. Auch jetzt konnte er es nicht lassen, Harry ein wenig zu ärgern. Es lag einfach in seiner Natur. „Willst du mir damit etwa sagen, dass du jetzt nicht glücklich bist?“ Das Ganze war natürlich eine rein rhetorische Frage. Ihm war klar, dass Harry durchaus glücklich war, er wollte es nur noch einmal aus seinem Munde hören. Wie erwartet schüttelte dieser nun den Kopf und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Weißt du, Harry“, seufzte der Blonde, während er langsam durch die dunklen Haare fuhr, „Du musst nicht immer alles auf einmal haben. Liebe ist eine Sache, die ihre Zeit braucht um sich zu entwickeln.“ Er spürte, wie Harry zu ihm aufblickte, wandte ihm den Kopf zu. Neckisch stupste er mit dem Finger seine Nase an. „Aber irgend etwas sagt mir, dass deine Chancen gut stehen, dass bald auch dein dritter Wunsch in Erfüllung geht.“

Draco schlang den Arm um Harrys Brust, und zog ihn näher an sich. Liebevoll drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Es war nicht nötig, noch etwas zu sagen.

Keiner von beiden wusste, wie es so weit hatte kommen können oder wie es weitergehen sollte. Sie wussten nur, dass es nie wieder so sein würde wie bisher.

ENDE

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank fürs lesen!
> 
> Zu finden bin ich auf [tumblr](http://itsmajel.tumblr.com/), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/majel/) oder auch [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/majelsart/?hl=de).


End file.
